Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose stand, and more particularly to a multipurpose stand for a heavy motorcycle which provides a vertical member for equipment storage.
Description of the Related Art
Riding heavy bikes is a very popular hobbit, and due to the heavy weight of the bike, stationary stands for motorcycles sometime is necessary for the riders. Typical stationary stands for motorcycles requires complicated manufacture processes.
Motorcycle riders usually wear special gears for the ride such as helmets, body armors, boots, gloves, and the gears should be air dry after use for sanitation reason.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a multipurpose stand for a heavy motorcycle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.